


DRAMAtical Murders: Allmate

by Nanimechuu



Series: Bloody Apple [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AllMates, Clear, DRAMAtical murders - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Other, Rhyme, Sakura Tamaki - Freeform, Trip - Freeform, Virus, Yaoi, aoba - Freeform, koujaku - Freeform, mink - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14484942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanimechuu/pseuds/Nanimechuu
Summary: When suddenly there has been odd occurrence regarding of a new rhyme player, everyone is looking for a fight with this mystery man that comes to be unbeatable. Secrets of the city start coming into light, and the amount of things suddenly showing up, including people, having been increasing. Suddenly, they come into search for Aoba.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So i ask you please read my other work Bloody Apple, before reading this, its just plain old smut, but it also kinda explains the relationship between mink and naoki. Here Aoba and Koujaku are a couple, but everyone is still around here.

       "Rhyme battles, recently they have been appearing more and more often, you could always expect to find Trip and Virus, along with an audience to be watching." Aoba and Koujaku walked across the street consulting about the recent rhyme battles. "But do you know what especially interesting?" Koujaku asked, "Recently there has been a new challenger and they apparently come to be undefeated, no one even stands a chance against them," "Who are they?" Aoba asked. "No ones knows, not the gender, not their appearance, and especially not their allmate. Their known to not even put an effort to fighting but even so they still come to be victorious." Aoba, took a long look at koujaku and continued to look forward while changing the topic.

?????? P.O.V.

       I walked on the sidewalk playing a little game of not stepping on the cracks on the pavement, which was a lot more amusing than you'd expect it to be. Emon, my allmate, sat on my chest hiding himself from everyone else on our path. He never really did like appearing in front of others. I continued while Ryu, my other allmate, walked a distance behind. No one really liked getting near me whenever i entered town, they walked past me, but they preferred to keep their distance and not make eye contact. I hadn't been in town for a while, i had just come to go to the junk shop to get new parts for a new project, i had already used up all the materials i had back at home so i had planned to get new ones. I didn't like to bring Ryu since his long green hair and yellow eyes drew attention from a lot of people, but he usually insisted on tagging along with Emon and I, although Emon is extremely capable of taking care of me if we were to ever come across a rhyme battle. I liked bringing Emon because he was the reason that people kept their distance, i mean who wouldn't be freaked out if they saw a goliath birdeater tarantula on someones chest, it wasn't the most normal sight, but it cant be that bad. Though usually once we reached the junk shop, Ryu would usually stay outside and play with the children and Emon would stay outside as well to not freak out the employee who worked at the junk shop.

       The heat of the summer sun began to beat down on me, i rarely go out during the summer since i am sensitive to heat, this has been the first time in a while. Noticing my distress Ryu came over and put me under his sun blocking umbrella, Ryu was always so wise when it came to things like advice, and what to pack on days like this so it was expected of him. "Thank you Ryu, this sun will be the death of me. I just wanna hurry up and go home to my air conditioning." Ryu kept a straight face," Wouldn't it be more convenient for you to walk through the alley ways where the usually shortcuts are? There's more shade upon those paths." It sounded like a good idea to me, but it would be a bit of an inconvenience as well. Usually people engage in rhyme battles in those alley ways, and those two blonde men who look like twins would usually appear. For some reason, people just loved to pick a fight with me although most of the time, i did nothing to provoke them in any shape or form. It was a bit irritating to get into rhyme battles, but its a lot more tolerable than this damn sun. All that worries me are those men who are always at the battles. "Yeah, that seems like a good idea." We proceeded to the alley ways.

       The alley ways were nice and cool, a lot better than walking on the normal path with that damned sun. I knew the alley ways quite well since i often go through them, especially when i don't feel like dealing with damn flirting old drunkards on the street during the summer night. But the inconvenience of the alley ways were that here are where groups like to gather. I don't mind them but sometimes they pester me about not being in a group yet, some of them recognize me well since we always run into each other in the alley ways, its as if their waiting for me to come. There are a lot of groups, but the groups that stand out to me were, Benishigure, Ruff Rabbit, Morphine, Scratch, Bug Bomb, and worst of all Dry Juice. What the fuck kind of name is Dry Juice, honestly it pisses me off. I mean most of the names are all pretty dumb sounding to me, but i rather not tell it to them straight, I'm not the nicest person there is, but i don't really like to start trouble with strangers. Ryu was no longer walking far behind me after entering the alley ways, he walked next to me. Its hard to believe how perfect he is, the perfect creation. Im proud to have such an amazing allmate. Today, the alley ways were quiet, I'm guessing cause of the heat, no one is really willing to go outside, i mean inside is the perfect place to be right now, but i couldn't send Emon on his own to get a piece today, it was too much for him, so i couldn't send him out like i usually do. Plus i myself am not sure what I'm going to use for my newest project, might as well look around and see what i could use.

       "Hey you," a familiar voice called me out. I turned to see who is the owner of the voice when i found myself face to face with a the boy with a tear drop on his face. "Mizuki?" A smile appeared on his face, "Long time no see, still not in a group yet." It was getting kinda irritating hearing everyone ask that. "No, I'm not really into that, i work best on my own. Anything new happen here in town, i wouldn't know since I'm never in the city." Mizuki gave an uncomfortable look, "It has to do with Rhyme battles, apparently there had been a new person engaging in the battles, no one knows who they are, but all they know is they remain undefeated." A gulp escaped my throat. Are, they talking about... me? I mean, Mizuki doesn't even know me that well, he doesn't even know my name. I just know him really well because of Toshi. Toshi looked into him for me, so i could probably be seen as most likely a stalker who knows almost everything about everyone of the town, although that would be an over exaggeration. To Mizuki, i should be just an acquaintance, but he sees me as more than that since he is the only one i willing talk to in the city. Although i do not know him that well personally, i can tell he is someone I can trust though. Emon and Ryu stayed silent throughout the conversation. "By the way, who's the guy with the long green hair and yellow eyes." What a lot of people don't know is that all of my allmates have 2 bodies they can transfer into, their animal form and their online form. I made it possible for them to roam in their online form as they please, but i wasn't something i liked to bring up to people. "umm, he's... just a good friend of mine from outside of the city limits." Mizuki gave a suspicious look, but then smiled. "Nice to meet you." The air was stale as Ryu didn't react at all. "Well, i think its time that we should be going, later Mizuki," He went back to drinking his soda. 

       There were quite a few people in the alley ways, not like earlier where it was quiet and no one was around. I kept getting offers from horny pervs asking wether or not i would like to join their teams. Every answer was a damned no. Just when i thought nothing worse could happen when it happened... a drive by battle.


	2. Drive By

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When our mystery character is put into a rhyme drive by battle, its time for some answers to be reveled about just who they are, and just what they do, and why their doing it.

 ???? P.O.V

       "You have to be fucking with me, A DRIVE BY BATTLE! UGH SOMEWHERE INSIDE ME I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!!!" I couldn't help but be pissed, people just loved to start shit with random people they don't even know. Its been a while since i've been in a battle. At least whenever i have a battle, theres never an audience. I put the hood of my cloak over my head to hide my face. Even without the cloak, no one has really ever seen my face. Only the boy who works and the kids at the junk shop as well as Mizuki know what i look like, the rest of those perverts only know I'm a girl because my bust and waist line can be easily perceived. Its funny how no one who's fought with me come to the conclusion that I'm a girl. Battlefield was set up. I was never really a fan of harming strangers, but i knew to end the battle I had to make my opponents durability reach 0, so who i would usually fight with was Emon. Since Emon is a spider, he has webs that drain durability slowly, we like to rush the process. It doesn't really harm the other player, but it at least knocks them out cold, and lets us go on as we please.

       "let me help you this time," Ryu proposed. Fighting with Ryu was simple, he always tend to take our opponent out in seconds, he always did it with style, but that meant hurting that man. Suddenly, a shout reached my ears that pushed me over the edge,"Hey whats with that ugly ass spider, want me to step on it for you." I didn't mind sexual harassment, but the moment someone spoke poorly about Emon, that was it. "RYU, LET'S DO THIS!!!!!" We entered the field, and i didn't even have to say anything, Ryu was already teaching that asshole a lesson. After a few seconds the field disappeared, and the man fell to the ground, of course wounded by Ryu. "That's what happens when you speak poorly of my spider. Emon crawled into my shirt, and we continued on our path. Usually battles weren't that easy, that guy was barely worth the trouble. We shortly found ourself at the junk shop. "Hey you, girl with the short skirt." I turned to the girl named Mio. I squatted down to find myself face to face with the girl. "Why are you here," I gave a stern look. " Well you see i need new parts for my new project." "Hmmm, By the way tell me you name," she said in a demanding tone. I saw Nao and Kio standing behind waiting for an answer as well. "My name is Sakura Tamaki, i was named after the cherry blossom trees where my mother used to live." Her eyes shimmered, as if she was mesmerized. These children were the first ones on the entire damn island to know what my name is, well that is other than Tatsuo Toue.

       "What's this project you're working on?" I had decided that i already had told her to much. I flashed a smile, "I'll tell you next time, why don't you go play with Ryu. Ryu appeared from behind and the children beamed with excitement. I left Emon outside with Ryu for him to hide inside of Ryu's kimono. I proceeded inside the junk shop. I took a nice look around the shop, thinking of what parts i would need for the new project, i was spacing out when i crashed into a man covered in piercings. He's the sixth person to have seen my face. "Oh, im sorry, i didn't see you." he kept a straight face. He stood at about 5'10 in height, meaning he was a lot taller than me. He didn't seem to break any sense of eye contact, it was kinda... unsettling. I tried to break eye contact, but i couldn't look away, it was as if i was battling with him in a sense of who was more dominant. After a few seconds he looked away, and wandered to the front desk of the shop. "weirdo," i muttered to myself. I continued to look around thinking of what parts i could use for my next project. I didn't often come to the city, i live past the city limits on a very small corner of the island where no one else lives, nor could find me. I liked it that way. I don't need anyone pestering with my research. And i especially want to be as far away from Toue as possible, although i do visit Platinum Jail from time to time. 

       I will admit the 5 vicinities amongst platinum jail, are actually quite entertaining. I especially like the green playground, and aqua forest. They're breathing taking, but in the end, their beauty is fake and just a mere illusion. Its pointless to be so appalled by something that just gives an illusion, when you could get the real thing out in the world. I wasn't the largest fan of this island, but i chose not to leave. I especially wasn't raised here, i left my mother when becoming a part of the research team here, and my father, he was sad that i had to leave like that all of the sudden. I miss him from time to time. And after i left my mother fell ill, and i couldn't be with her, in her last moments in the world. I haven't spoken to my father in years though, its not like we left off on bad terms or anything of that sort, it just, i never had the chance to talk with him. I miss him gravely though.

       I walked up to the front desk ready to request the parts that i had chosen. This was the only place in town where i could get parts for older models, i found it to be quite convenient and nice. I stood at the front desk waiting for the blue haired pretty boy to get off the phone. With the number of times that i had been to the shop, i had never actually spoken to him. Usually if i came here, Ryu or Emon would speak for me, but recently i have had them waiting outside for me. The boy got off the phone and smiled at me. That pierced weirdo stood beside him. I looked at the boy and pointed at the materials i had needed. "Hey those are older model pieces right," The weirdo spoke. I looked at him and remained silent. The other boy looked at me, as if expecting an answer as well. He was a polite boy, i didn't want to seem rude, but I'm not so big on talking to people. Talking to Mizuki was an effort in itself. Whats sad is that in my everyday life, the only ones i ever communicate with are my allmates. Its pretty sad when you think about it, to not have a single person to be able to talk to, and I've got to admit that it gets really lonely sometimes. I'd be nice to have someone to live with me, but who is willing to live with  some odd girl who is always working on her projects in the corner of the town. I wouldn't, i know that much. " Yes," i spoke with reluctance, "their for a new project I'm currently working on." "Project, huh." the piercing man spoke. The pretty boy looked at me, and shimmered with astonishment. "Thats the first time you ever spoken, you have such a pretty voice." I was appalled, me, having a pretty voice. It should be the other way around, he was the one with the pretty voice. "You voice is really soothing, its probably that way since you never speak huh?" I stood thinking up my response. "I'm not that big when it comes to talking, please pardon me if it seemed rude in any way." "But you apologized to me like it was nothing." "well its one thing to speak deliberately at the current moment like when your angry." I found myself to be speaking to much. I payed up for everything said my goodbyes and was off.

Aoba's P.O.V

       She came in. She was an enigma of herself, that was the first time i had ever heard her speak. Usually she had a man with black hair with her who usually spoke for her, so it was astonishing to find that she had such a pretty voice. a lot of people usually like my voice, but her voice is really something else. She had a pretty face too, she had long pink hair red on top going pink at the bottom and she had a beautiful shade of emerald green eyes. Quite the spectacle if i say so myself. Noiz seemed to be shocked as well.

 

Sakura's P.O.V

       I called up Emon and Ryu and we made our way out of the city, but here came the frustrating part... going through platinum jail.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is all about Sakura Tamaki, character introduction


	3. The Girl Shrouded in Mystery: Sakura Tamaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is a full introduction of just who sakura Tamaki is. Well most of the information, the rest you will have to find out yourself

Sakura Tamaki

 

  * Age: 24
  * Birthday: June 26 
  * Zodiac Sign: Cancer
  * Height: 148 cm/4'10 ft
  * Blood Type: O
  * Allmate: Emon (Goliath Birdeater Tarantula), Ryu (unknown), Toshi (unknown) <only known allmates listed>
  * Occupation: non applicable 
  * Team: non applicable



 

History

       Sakura was named by her mother in Japan, as there was one last Sakura tree in bloom when she was born. Sakura trees were her mother's favorite plant, which caused her to be named Sakura. Normal wouldn't be the right way of explaining her childhood. She was a distant child that always liked to work on projects of her own. Her father always had dotted on her, calling her his dream, her loved her more than anything else in the world. Being placed over her older brother, because she was more successful and gained her fathers approval and pride, her older brother began to resent her. Shortly after, Sakura received an offer to become a part of the research and development team on the island at age 14 (Yes she was a little genius) After learning the true nature of Toue, she quickly ran off to the corner of the island where she believed that he could not find her. Her mother grew gravely ill, but she could not leave the island due to unknown circumstances <later to be confirmed> Her mother died shortly after. She continues to live on the island, with barely anyone knowing of her existence.(only known information listed)

Appearance

       Sakura has Long reddish pink hair (top of her hair starts at red then fades into pink) and has large emerald green eyes. She wears a short skirt and wears a black cloak with a hood on top with black combat boots <rest of her appearance to be unknown>

Personality

       On the outside, she seems quiet and serious, doesn't like to interact much with people due to unknown reasons. Easily angered with remarks made about her allmates, especially about Emon. <rest of her personality is unknown>

Allmates

       Sakura has a total of 3 KNOWN allmates including, Emon, Ryu and Toshi.

  * Emon- goliath bird eater tarantula, more shy type, and serious type, has charm that is often shut down due to his, unsettling and intimidating appearance
  * Ryu- <unknown> known to be able to walk around in online form although is not online. His name is of wisdom and means dragon. Known for being wise, and prepared all the time
  * Toshi- <unknown> capable of getting information on anyone in town in a single second, full name is actually toshi-teki named after his all knowing ability and his ability of research, seeing how is name means clairvoyant. (Clairvoyant-of all knowing as if in a supernatural sense)



Trivia

  * Takes high pride in her allmates
  * Has high sensitivity to hot temperatures (can withstand the freezing cold as if its nothing)
  * Is left Handed 




	4. Platinum Jail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sakura travels through platinum jail, more of who and what she does is discovered, also revealing the true nature of the girl, about Ryu and Toshi are revealed in this chapter.

_"Welcome to the worlds greatest place for love, dreams, and amusement to take all those worries away, platinum jail"_

Sakura's P.O.V.

       The thought of platinum jail always made me uncomfortable. Its not the place in itself, its the worry of Toue knowing exactly when i go in and out of platinum jail, and plus those two boys that look like twins could usually be found near the oval tower, they make me extremely comfortable. I could enter and exit platinum jail as i please because i was given a card from Toue, that lets me enter and exit as i please without pay. I was given it as a gift from working with him at some point. Im not sure if he's still looking for me. I remember when i first left, he searched as much as he could for me, but all to no avail. I wasn't dumb enough to appear in platinum jail nor the old resident district, it was a quiet life when it first started. i decided to move to the corner of the island. It was extremely quiet and lonely. I wish i had someone to talk to at the time, but I had no one, i thought that i would go mad, but then thats when i remembered  my skills. Back when i worked with toue i was part of the research and development team, i did other things but i mainly worked on things like that. I also came to specialize in building allmates. I also created Alpha's, robots with the construct of a regular human. I built the home on the corner of the island, its nice beautiful and quiet, and took me a while to build, when i was still in the old resident district i couldn't have anyone figuring out about me and reporting me to Toue, but i found ways. After the long year it took to build my home, i officially left. To a place where no one could find me. 

       When i moved in to my new home, i decided i shouldn't have to be alone, thats when i created Emon, at the time i hadn't decided what animal he should take the form of, but i did create a regular human body just for him. I created him to be around the height of 6'0' ft he had short black hair at the time fitting covering his ears. He had ginger looking eyes, he was the perfect creation. His beauty stood out and shone above others. I was proud of him, he was my first companion, and he was with me from the very beginning. At the time i never knew how much i'd need him now, but now that i think about it, i don't think i'd be able to live without any of my allmates. They have become such an important part of my life, i don't know how i would've survived the past 6 years without them. Shortly after creating Emon, i created Ryu, Toshi, and all the others. 

       I proceeded into platinum jail, i usually have to go through the Night Valley to make it home, past the oval tower. Ive never been the biggest fan of the Night Valley, but I'm already used to it, i come here so often it feels like a second home, although it would be the type of home i would never want to return to. I made my way through the darkness, Ryu held the bag of parts. Ryu stood out here even more, everyone was so grungy and colorless, but Ryu was like a sore thumb with his green hair. Emon on the other hand fit in with the Night Valley and he also admitted he himself like it here. At the current moment Emon was hiding under my hood and Ryu walked a distance behind so no-one would point me out. I hadn't gone out for a while, so the night valley was a bit to take in. usually it wouldn't be that big of a deal, but i didn't know what was wrong with me. I stopped for a second then came to the conclusion that it wouldn't hurt if i went into a club for a little while. I asked for Ryu to stay outside, Emon decided to join me. 

       I entered the club, music was blasting my ears, people did an awkward dance move, with the rest of the others in the club, there were others in the club vaping. I decided i should just get a drink and be on my way. there were so many people it was way too crowded for me, i was getting a bit claustrophobic. I found myself crashing into someone at full force. I looked and saw it was a very tall man, obviously a foot taller than me, he had long brown hair, and a cinnamon like smell to him. He had beautiful tan skin, and large muscles. I was so intimidated the words couldn't get out. He groaned and made his way past me. "Im sorry," i muttered to myself as he walked away. "What was that Sakura?" I sighed at the question, "Nah, its nothing, I'm not in the mood for a drink anymore, lets go." I made my way out of the bar, to find the man again, with a soft pink bird allmate. "Emon, can you take an image of that man for me." "Im on it." The sound of a snap lingered, when suddenly, the man looked this way in shock. "Ryu! lets get going!" I ran as fast as i could, i didn't need him getting all suspicious and up in my business. I continued to run the distance, when i reached the oval tower, i could tell i was losing speed. When suddenly my hood had been grabbed, "Uwaaahhhh!"

       I turned to see a blonde man with glasses and a suit. It was him, the one i didn't want to run in to. The one that looks like a twin. A long sigh escaped my throat, i really wasn't in the mood to have a run in with them, wish should have suspected it, they're usually around the oval tower. He released me from his grasp when his friend appeared. "What do you want with me?" i took a few steps back. "we simply want to know why you were running," suddenly the taller man appeared from behind and grasped my breast, "And of course your measurements too," Suddenly Ryu grabbed me and pulled me away. Those perverted fucks, theyll get what they deserve next time. After dragging me a distance away i could feel Ryu's anger, i couldn't blame him, i was pretty pissed off too, but not as much as he was. I don't know why they touched me like that, thinking they can do whatever they want, i could feel the anger surging through me. "Emon? Did you snap an image of them as well?" "Yes i did, i had a feeling you would ask," Emon had always been the calm type, never to overreact. His calmness compliments his handsomeness. We made our way out of platinum jail and made our way home. "Now i can make some progress, and find out about those bastards."

 


	5. Toshi-Teki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Toshi is revealed in this chapter, and a lot more about just what those images are for

       I arrived home to find Toshi online doing some research for me. He was always at the top of his game, "Hey toshi, can you transfer Emon." I began to plug Emon in to the computer and to the other body. Toshi did his job and transferred Emon into his alpha(human) body. Emon walked towards me then fell on top of me pushing me onto the bed as he laid above me. "Im so tired Sakura," a sigh escaped his lips. I lightly pushed him off and sat up. Emon was the only allmate that slept in bed with me, Ryu helped me build a larger home for the rest of them. I've built a lot of allmates, but my most notable ones were of course Toshi, Ryu, and Emon. 

       "Hey Emon, can you send those images you snapped to Toshi," He nodded in silence and the images were sent to Toshi. "Do you want me to run a scan on them Sakura," "Yes please," i replied to Toshi. Toshi was a genius he could find all gather all information possible if i send him and image of someone or give him a brief description of them. "And could you also search up a man with strawberry blond hair, light green eyes, height is around 5'9', 5'10'ish and he has piercing all over his body."Typing echoed throughout the room, now all we had to do was be patient. About a minute later Toshi called out to me," The man in the first image is named Mink"

  * age: unknown,
  * gender:male,
  * height: 189cm (6'2')
  * blood type: O
  * Birthday: september 26
  * Zodiac: Libra 
  * Allmate: Tori
  * Occupation: Tradional Craftsman 
  * Team: scratch



"Would you like to know more?" "No thats enough," So his name is Mink. I trailed on the though of his name when Toshi began to tell me about the other men

  * Name: Wilhelm 
  * Nickname: Noiz
  * Age: 19
  * Gender: male
  * Birthday: June 19
  * Zodiac: Gemini
  * Blood type: B
  * Height: 179cm (5'10')
  * Allmate: Usagimodoki
  * Occupation: Information Broker
  * Team: Ruff Rabbit



So the man i ran into, his name was Noiz, suits him, although the name is kinda foolish, petty for me to say so. HIs birthday is a bit close to mine, but he is 5 years younger than me though, "Next!" i called out to Toshi, to tell me about those two men.

  * Name: Trip/Virus
  * Age: Unknown/Unknown
  * Gender: male/male
  * Birthday: May 3/February 23
  * Zodiac: Taurus/Pisces
  * Height: 185cm (6'1')/182cm (5'11')
  * Blood Type: B/AB
  * Occupation: Midorijima Yakuza (both)
  * Team: Morphine
  * Allmate: Welter/Hersha



Toshi never failed to impress me when it came to gathering information. I had named him Toshi-teki because he is like some type of clairvoyant. I remember when i had first created Toshi, He was beautiful he had semi-long hair reaching just below his shoulders. He had big blue eyes, which went well with the animal i chose for him to be. Toshi is an arctic fox, but a lot of people mistake him for a regular dog. It hurts his ego a bit at times, but he is very useful. Toshi is around (182cm) 5'11' in height. Usually when he leaves the house with me, he attracts the attention from a lot of girls although, he's not really into anything serious. I once let him do as he pleased and he ended up breaking up to, 18 girls hearts in just a month. He really does love playing tricks on people. although he is like that, he takes his job extremely seriously, and can also be very serious at times. Like now for example, he'll do anything i ask of him, the moment i ask for something, he goes serious, he usually furrows his brows, he'll get wrinkles sooner if he keeps up with that. Toshi of course gets along well with all of my other allmates, but he especially gets along with Emon. i don't remember when they became so close, but they did. 

       Today was stressful, i had to deal with a lot of shit. I headed into the kitchen and grabbed orange soda, my favorite, along with mini sandwiches i had made earlier in the day. I sat on my bed, and continued to watch Toshi as he worked. "Toshi, come talk to me, you've been on there working since i got home, aren't you even gonna great me?" The monitor disappeared as soon as i said that, Toshi then turned his head in amusement. "Then how was your day?" He stood up and walked towards where i was currently sitting, on the corner of the bed. "Frustrating, i got bumped into twice, ran for my life, got groped, just... a lot happened." the moment i said groped, it immediately peaked his interest. "Who was it, and what did they want." I let out a long sigh, "It was those two boys, trip and virus, and trip groped me and asked what my measurements were." Ryu stared at the corner with his arms crossed acting like a child who got their toy taken away," Its not that big of a deal Ryu," I could see his shoulders rising and dropping from his breaths. Toshi scanned my body in silence, after a while he began to speak, " I scanned you body, your measurements are, bust: 92, waist: 57, Hips: 88, while your height is around 5'4 and you weigh around 105. To sum it up Sakura, you've got some curves." Toshi smiled as he laughed, "shhhhhh, you'll wake up Emon." i whispered while shushing him. Emon was lying on the bed beside me, where he always slept, i could hear each breath he took as when he breathed out, i could also feel its warmth on my arm. 

       I decided to take a breather, it was around 9pm by now, i took a step outside, thinking. Just what can i do with the information Toshi gathered, and what Toshi said wasn't even all of it, he has their history, their appearance (including images), he knows their personality type. I have practically all the information i could ever need about any of them. Thats when that blue haired boy came to mind, the pretty boy. I wonder what his name was. He said my voice was pretty. I brought my hand up to my neck and began doing vocal exercises. I hadn't sung in a while, after going into hiding, i hadn't done much of anything for a while. I never had thought that i would give up singing. I wonder, who is that boy though. Maybe i'll ask what his name is one day.

       I entered back into the house and found myself face to face with Emon. "Emon? I thought you were sleeping," He looked up and smiled, "You should try singing again one day." He always knows exactly what I'm thinking about, its kinda disturbing, but its sweet that he's always showing concern for me. Emon is the only allmate i have that has ever heard me sing. He's been with more for almost 7 years now. I found myself wrapping my arms around my precious allmate. I looked up past Emon to see Toshi working once again. Ryu had already left to the addition to the home where most of the rooms were. "Hey Toshi," He turned around giving a face waiting for me to continue. "Can you come with me to Platinum Jail tomorrow?" He gave a brightening smile. "Sure, it's been a while. Then ill be off to bed, i need to sleep early so i can wake up early tomorrow." Toshi headed of to the addition as i dragged with me to bed. Tomorrow, ill head to the junk shop, and ill ask him for sure.


	7. Abundance

       I woke up to Toshi poking my face, hearing a repetition of the phrase wake up Sakura. I tried to push his finger away from my face, but he continued with no signs of stopping. "Leave me be Toshi, I'm tired." He gave a remorseful look and stopped all advances of poking me in the face. Just when i thought he was done with annoying me, i felt two hands grab onto my feet and pull me off the bed. "I'm not giving up that easily." I laid on the floor as my head propped against the bed in an uncomfortable and awkward position. Toshi lifted me up from under my arms and stood me up on my feet. I could already tell Ryu was in the kitchen making me breakfast, he usually wakes up especially early if he knows i plan on leaving the house. I trotted to the kitchen swaying side to side, still struggling to fully wake up. I looked back at my bed to see Emon struggling to get up as well, he's just like me, i slightly chuckled. I sat down at the table and tried gathering my thoughts while Ryu handed me my breakfast. He returned to his usual calm self, yesterday was odd, since he never usually reacts to anything, similar to Emon, but like to keep a calm front. I poked at my rice with my chopsticks and slowly began to eat it. For todays breakfast was an omelet, with rice and steak. I could feel myself spacing out after everything bite of steak, egg, or rice. I always struggle to wake up, so none of this was new for any of us. This morning was quiet, usually you could hear Emon and Toshi talking amongst themselves, while Ryu would often start up a conversation with me, but right now that wasn't the case. We all remained quiet. After finishing my breakfast, I made my way to the restroom so i could take my morning shower, odd for me to eat breakfast before showering, but at this point, i stopped caring. I slowly stripped my clothes off and turned the knob to make the water scorching hot, i could only shower with boiling hot water. Before entering the shower, i took a long minute to analyze my face in the mirror. My hair drooped over my face, my skin was paler than usually, and my lips were chapped. I looked like i did every morning. After my examination i made my way into the shower, i was now fully awake, i took this time in the shower to gather my thoughts and make a plan for today. I needed to head to Platinum Jail for... reasons, but i also plan on going to the junk shop. That boy looked too interesting to pass up on learning about, but i decided that i'd learn for myself who he was, i didn't ask Toshi to do a full on scan, because that would ruin the fun of learning who he is. The shower water ran down my body down to the shower floor, it was soothing and felt nice. After washing my hair and body, i made my way out of the shower in only a towel. I walked out of the bathroom into my room where Emon was, i scanned my closet looking for clothes. After finding clothes, proceeded to get dressed into a black with gold trimming, along with my regular knee high heeled boots (black). I saw Toshi in front of his mirror taming his hair. "Hurry up pretty boy, we need to start heading out." I checked the time to see 9:48. Toshi smiled and backed away from the mirror. "Off we go then," Toshi walked out the front door, i followed behind when i was just about to shut the door, i saw Emon. He was sulking holding the frame of the door, i didn't often leave without him, it was very cute to see my allmate, in the form of a grown man sulking like a child. I extended my arms out to him when i pulled him into an embrace. Emon didn't like leaving me alone, "Be safe," he smiled as i rushed to catch up to Toshi.

       Toshi and I entered Platinum Jail, it was usually empty this early in the morning. I liked walking through here so early, it was calm and peaceful and i didn't have to deal with other people crowding the streets. We strolled around when we made our way close to the oval tower. "How long has it been since you've been to the oval tower," I took a long look at Toshi, none of my allmates talk to me about platinum jail and the oval tower cause they always knew it was a sore subject." "Not long enough," i whispered. The streets were so empty it was only Toshi and I with an occasional person walking by, we could hear each other voices clearly. "I don't plan on returning anytime soon." After the topic transferred to oval tower, i suddenly remember about the two men. "Toshi, by the way what did you say were the occupation of those two men, trip and virus i mean." He took a moment to respond, "Actually, they're a part of the Midorijima Yakuza.", thats odd. "Why you asking want to know about us," a familiar voice ringed in my ears. Chills ran all over my body, i turned to see Trip, Virus was a bit further behind him. He walked towards me then put his hands in his pockets when he reached right in front of my face, "By the way about those measurements," He grinned. Suddenly Toshi began to speak, "Her measurements are, bust: 92, waist: 57, Hips:8-" I tried to stop him but he already had finished. Trip whistled in astonishment, but shortly after he went serious. "How do you know about us," Virus finally caught up. "What do you mean, I don't know anything about you guys," I took a step back, Virus leaned in closer, i knew i couldn't fool these two, on the profile Toshi showed earlier last night, it showed that both of them are very smart. "You can't fool us," he took a few steps closer to me. "Why don't you tell us, just who you are since you know everything about us." A gulp escaped my throat, Toshi saw my distress when he put some distance between Trip, Virus, and I. "We only know about you, because you're a failure at keeping things private." "Tsk, what do you know," Trip responded. Toshi smiled wickedly, "We know all about the lost puppy trip, who latched on to Virus, you're such a lost puppy, and you loved him so much, you dyed you hair from red to blond just to look like him. Well isn't that sweet. Don't underestimate us, we know  _ **everything**_." It was obvious that it bothered them, they couldn't say anything else. "Lets go," He signaled me to follow him, I looked back to see them, they were angry, but they were struggling to keep calm. Toshi must be crazy to mess with someone of their caliber. Suddenly i heard them call out to us. "At least tell us your name," they shouted. I looked back, and made my way towards them. I stood in front of them as they waiting for my answer. "I would tell you, but due to the circumstances, telling you would put me in danger." They looked amused, "You're afraid to tell us huh?" as i was walking i away i turned around, "Actually, yes I'm terrified." 

       I began to catch up to Toshi, "You're a fool," he smiled. "And just how am i a fool?" That Trip guy, you're not fooling anyone, you already knew about him. "I-i don't know what know what you're talking about." He scoffed at the remark then began to laugh. "He's exactly who you were talking about that one night." Suddenly he began to show a projection of me speaking. "There was this one boy i met a long time ago, i met him through Toue." The moment i heard that line, i knew exactly what we were listening to. "He was really cute and had red hair like me. He didn't really ever talk to anyone expect for a friend of his. But he spoke to me, he was a bit mean, but i could tell he was just really defensive. He apologized later on, after that day, i've always wanted to meet that boy again." My face turned red, "DELETE IT!!!!! DELETE IT!!!!!" I went ballistic at the fact that he had kept that footage with him after so many years. Toshi was smarter than the others, i never thought he would catch on, "So Trip is the boy from that time," My thoughts scattered, "Y-y-yes," i reluctantly whispered. Toshi laughed, "Do you like him?" I found myself to be at a loss of words. I tried to rebuff what he had just said, but the words couldn't come out. "I'll take that as a yes," I hate how Toshi can always read me like an open book, his name really suits him. He really is a clairvoyant. I looked back and saw Trip and Virus disappearing as the distance between us gradually grew. "You're staring at him," I gasped when i suddenly began to run, "NO IM NOT!!!!" I ran without looking back, ugh and here i thought it wouldn't come out.  We reached Midorijima's Old Resident District, a few women came up to Toshi, obviously trying to make a move on him, it was sad to see so many women make advances on to him when it was impossible. Toshi just liked to play with the hearts of women, he loves leaving someone brokenhearted. I never really stopped him because i think he should just be able to do whatever he wants. Breaking a whole bunch of hearts does not concern me. We walked on the sidewalk in silence when suddenly he brought up the topic of Trip again. "So, about Trip..." I glared at him. "Calm down girl," he gestured me to not lose my cool, but how could i not. I spent almost 9 years of my life wanting to mention Trip, yes 9 years. I came to live here about 7 years ago, but i was brought here 9 years ago, and that was when i met him. Was brought for an interview at Toue at such a young age. I graduated school early and they wanted me to come and visit here for a while. Anyways, I'm not in the mood to think about it. Ive been trying to forget for such a long time, i'd prefer to not even think about it, its embarrassing. 

       We headed to the junk shop when there was that guy from last night. Mink was his name. I slowly advanced to the shop while Toshi decided that he should go off for a moment and grab a few things as well, i really didn't feel like having problems with mink, but honestly i have to go inside, i planned on killing two birds with one stone by getting that boys name as well as getting more materials for my new project. I tried to quietly slip by him so he wouldn't notice, when suddenly he called out to me. He didn't sound happy. I tried to act like i didn't hear him, but then he grabbed me. "What did you do last night." I could feel chills running up and down my spine, i didnt know what to do. He got even more pissed when i didnt answer. He lifted me up from the collar of my romper, is he going to hit me... I closed my eyes in fear when i heard a voice. "Mink, let her down," It was the pretty boy, "Aoba," he whispered. So, his name is Aoba. He gently set me down, but you could tell he was still pissed. I looked at Aoba when he came up to me and apologized for the disruption of peace. I stayed place out still trying to process what had just happened, I do know martial arts well, but I'm not the type to hit someone, although i could if i wanted to. I stayed silent, "Miss? Miss?" "Its Sakura," i replied. "Sakura Tamaki," The moment i said my name, Mink flinched, he knows my name. I turned my head when i noticed the weirdo, Noiz, since when was he here? Either way, he himself was appalled with what he just heard as well. I smiled, can you help me get some supplies?" Aoba smiled, ready to help me. They may recognize my name, but at least Aoba doesn't. I gathered all that I needed and saw Toshi return with a few bags, we thanked Aoba with for the help and headed off. After being a distance away from the shop i turned back to see Noiz, "I can tell that you're following me." He remained silent, I continued to walk to brush it off when he began to speak," Are you,  _that Sakura Tamaki?_ " I turned back and looked him dead in the eye, "And whats it matter to you." I proceeded to walk forward, I didnt feel like having anymore bullshit today. "Yes," i stood still, i didnt even take the time to turn and look at him. "I just hope i can trust you to keep it to yourself, Noiz, no thats not your name, i apologize Wilhelm." I turned back to show him i wasn't bullshitting with him at this point. He simply just let me walk off. Toshi smiled, "Is it alright for him to know who you are," I nodded, "Its not like he'll tell Trip and Virus. When they know, that's when it'll become an issue." 


	8. Cherry Blossom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Sakura is revealed through Noiz and Mink

Noiz P.O.V

        _"Noiz, no thats not_ _you're name, i apologize **Wilhelm**." _ He words rang in my ears, She doesn't fail to impress me, she's just as amazing as they say her to be. She walked away, with that man with white hair, it'd be best to not follow her anymore, I'm 100% positive she won't end at just my real name. I headed back to the junk shop, back at the shop was Clear, Mink, Koujaku, and Aoba. Mink then said to everyone that we need to discuss something, for Aoba's safety, but Aoba wasn't here for that, he apparently had to go to someones home for a delivery or something of that sort. We planned on continuing with our meeting, even without Aoba. We all gathered in his living room. "Sakura Tamaki, I'm sure you should know about her Clear, Clear smiled widely, "She is the creator of the Alphas and the allmates that guard the oval tower, she's known to be a living legend when it comes to things like that." I went through the files about her i had once gone through while hacking. "She is apparently more than she lets on to be, I read in a file that she supposedly worked for Toue, but then left, circumstances weren't stated, but she wasn't just some ordinary girl. She is very dangerous, if online, she can apparently go through the mind of a person, tamper with memories and things of that sort, their aren't any recorded cases of her doing so, but I'm guessing Toue was killing two birds with one stone by having her there. I discovered by experience that she can also gather lots of information about people, and just being on a whim, I'm guessing, it has to do with that man that was with her today." Koujaku frowned, "What does she look like?" I gathered an image for them to see. "Wow she's pretty cute," Koujaku commented, the rest of us gave him an unsettling look. Koujaku then took a closer look at her, "Isn't that the girl that had a whole bunch of missing signs for her?" "Well she did leave Toue," Clear replied. Mink stayed silent thinking when he finally spoke up, " I met her yesterday, she didnt seem that intimidating, but i know she did something." We all sat in silence.

Sakura's P.O.V

       "AACHOOO!!!!" i felt like i had sneezed my soul out of me. "Getting a fever?" Toshi asked while handing me a handkerchief, "No someones probably talking about my," I wiped the snot from my nose.

Mink's P.O.V

       I sat on the couch in silence as well all looked at the image of the girl, "Sakura," i whispered to myself. I looked at the rest as they heard me, they knew that i had something to say. "Sakura is a dangerous weapon in herself, she stands undefeated in rhyme, she apparently came here when she was around the age of 15 to be part of Toue's research team, Its obvious Toue wants her, no I'm pretty sure in his case, he would refer it as needing her, although thats loads of bullshit." Clear gave a worried look, "Clears almost 100% positive she isn't bad, i mean she's been living in peace for the past few years and she's done nothing at all, why are people suddenly going to start ganging up on her now." Clear was right, but its not her thats going to go into action, for the most part, after rhyme has been becoming popular, That may be the one thing that causes Toue to come out and actually come searching for her once again, he'll be lead right to her. She may not be bad, but she could still be used as a weapon, "We might need to... protect her." The air was stale. "We might not know as much about her as she does us, but i believe we can trust her, and i believe that we should protect her, we could probably learn more about her and this ability she has." Clear supported. The rest of us didnt see that much of a disagreement here, although none of us really didnt want to baby sit some girl, it was better than Toue getting his hands on her. We all decided that we should catch up to her, and find out where she lives.

Koujaku P.O.V.

       I gotta hand it to that girl, she's pretty cute, almost as cute as Aoba, but like i said almost. We decided to catch up to her but spy and follow her to see just where she has been hiding out all of these years. We rushed to catch up when we saw her walking making her way into platinum jail, although the charge was much, we all had to see just where this girl was coming from. We all bought tickets to the platinum jail, and silently followed behind. She walked in silence with the white haired man, when suddenly he began to speak to her, moments later she began fuming, i wonder what he said to her. He laughed at her reaction I'm guessing.  _They look so happy._ We continued to silently follow, we all kept our distance from each other, some would stop at a shop to act casualy, we had to be especially careful because according to Noiz she noticed him immediately. I got a little closer to Sakura to be able to hear at least a hint of what they were talking about, then i realized beni could fly over and make it so we could all hear what they were saying. We all began to receive the audio as we all listened in to the conversation.

Sakura's P.O.V

       "I wonder how much longer i can live like this," Toshi looked at me in disbelief of what i had just said, but seconds later, he regained his cool. "What do you mean?" He said in a low and comforting voice. "I wonder when it'll be when Toue finds me, its bullshit that i have to be the one hiding for 7 damn years and him be living the good life. Im thankful that i built you guys though. If i hadn't I'm pretty sure i would've gone crazy." I gave a bright smile to Toshi. "Im pretty sure you are crazy seeing how you have a thing for T-" I stopped him mid-sentence, "Could you stop bringing that up, I've thrown all that away, i don't really feel about him like that, right now, he's just an obstacle for me," Obstacle?" Toshi asked, " Well you see, they work for Toue, they could easily tell Toue exactly when i come here, they could also have someone follow me, I kinda wish they could just no longer have any connection with Toue, its starting to become a major inconvenience since i keep on running into them. Im pretty sure they don't know about me, but id still like to take safety precautions." Toshi made an Oh face. We talked for a while made our way out of platinum jail, we silently made our way back home. It was dark already and I'm sure Emon wouldn't be happy about me leaving him all day. I walked up to the front of the house when suddenly the door swung open, there was Emon ready to greet me, he held his arms open and pulled me into an embrace. i simply patted his head as he let go and let me walk inside. Emon returned to his usual calm self. Toshi and I made our way inside, we then shut the door. Right when the door shut Toshi spoke, "Sakura-" "I know," i stopped him mid-sentence, "Theres four of them waiting outside." After a moment of waiting, i slammed the front door open, "Come on out you four, i could tell that you guys have been following me since the very start. Plus I also knew that you guys having been using that petty bird to listen on to our conversation. We decided to let you listen," The four boys came out and stood in front of the porch. I couldn't help but be pissed, "Get in."

       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, i know this was a short chapter, but i felt like that was a good point to stop this chapter. Ive been working and having a lot of fun writing this story so those of you reading thank you for supporting me.


	9. Cherry Blossom part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Sakura leads the four men (koujaku, noiz, mink, and clear) to her home, she invites them in for a conversation.

Sakura's P.O.V.

        _"get in,"_... I was pretty pissed off at that fact that they actually thought that they successfully followed me home, i knew from the start that they were following, i just decided since they were so curious, i might let them have a little peek of my home. The four men walked inside of my home, i led them to my living room. As they entered, they could notice Toshi doing his work, Emon laying in bed, and Ryu making me some tea in the kitchen. They looked amazed at the fact that they were living with me. "You have so many men living with you," Koujaku announced. "I wouldn't really say its living with men, since they're not humans, they're allmates I've built, and i have another two more who aren't here at the current moment." His jaw dropped, "You b-built them." I smiled and nodded, "Yup, almost one a year. They include, Ryu, Emon, Toshi, Kyo, and Yoru." They all looked at me in shock, "Then whats with them being in human bodies," Noiz asked. "I built human bodies for them, I helped in the creation of the alphas in the oval tower, as well as the guard dog allmates." I sat down after Ryu gave me my peach tea. "Now, what is it that you want?" They sat in silence, but shortly after Mink began to speak, "All we know is that you used to work for Toue, and that you are in hiding," I glanced down at my tea and took a look a my reflection as Mink continued. "With the recent rhyme battles, it'll be easier for him to locate you, to sum it up, you cannot do rhyme battles, and we need to protect you." I looked him dead on in the eyes, "It would`d be better this way," clear looked at me with eyes of worry. Ryu, Toshi, and Emon stayed silent. "You know nothing about me, and i doubt you ever will," "Then start with that ability i read about," Noiz pierced me with his stare. I have no understanding of what they are talking about. The moment Noiz said ability, Ryu, Toshi, and Emon all reacted, as if in anger. "We have no idea what you're talking about." Toshi didnt even make at least a glance away from his work. "She doesn't have an ability, but she is very useful to Toue." I stood in confusion, what is this ability they kept on referencing to. "Is that all you wanted to know about me?", "we have asked our questions," Mink replied calmly. 

       I took a look at the time to see it was already around 11:37. Im at least 100 percent positive that they have no way of getting back, and their allmates cant lead them to anywhere since i made it so only my allmates could use navigation around this area. I let out a long sigh, "I doubt you guys are gonna make your way back home without me, and honestly I'm way to tired to lead you back, you'll have to sleep in the addition to the home." "We cant stay here," Noiz argued. "Well I'm not sure what you want me to tell you, you won't be able to get back without my help, don't worry, i have plenty of rooms, i have a total of 20 other rooms in the addition, i had planned to make a lot more allmates to live with me and make the house bigger so you'll be fine." He gave me a long stare, "Toshi, Ryu, could you lead these guests to some rooms. I slowly waddled to my bed where Emon had awaited me, suddenly Koujaku stopped and looked at me, "You sleep with him," He asked. "Of course, he is the first allmate i created, he's slept with me since day one." He stood in silence, but then proceeded to follow Toshi and Ryu. I grabbed myself some pajamas, made my way into the bathroom and began to change. As i changed into my pajamas, i could hear the four of them conversing about me. I decided not to listen, they could say what ever they want, but if they get too out of hand, Ryu will definitely stop them. I returned after changing and laid on my bed. Emon was already asleep beside me (I own a california king sized bed) as i took a long look at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep so i made my way outside, traveled to the side of my home, and climbed a latter up to the roof. I sat down on the roof in silence and analyzed all the stars in the sky, they we're so beautiful, the breeze was especially nice tonight. I remember living in my old town when i was younger, way before i had met Toue, its was a peaceful life, but it was nothing like living here. If i had to choose between going back home, or staying in hiding with my allmates, i would definitely stay here, everyday in itself is special, a lot more special than when i was living over there. I slid down the ladder and made my way to the front of the house when i saw Koujaku, smoking a cigarette. He smiled at me the pointed the box of cigarettes to me, "Want one." i shook my head, "No thank you, I've never smoked in my life, and i don't really plan on smoking any time soon." I stood next to him on the porch and leaned my back against the front door, "Can i ask you a question?" He answered with a nod. "What would you do if you were in my place, I'm pathetic enough to want to stay here, although staying here might be the thing to kill me." He took the cigarette out of his mouth and his hand dropped to his side. "Well, I'm not that sure of exactly what your case is at the moment, but with what i do know, I can tell you that i'd probably be a lot more confused then you are. It may not seem like it, but you live with everything in order, Plus you're genius as well, I cant really say what i would do to sum it up." I smiled, "Thank you, i needed to hear something like that. Anyways, goodnight Koujaku." I headed back inside, and went to bed, i looked up to the ceiling and could feel my eyes getting heavier by the moment. "Goodnight Emon," I whispered before falling asleep.

       I woke up to voices in the kitchen, there was Emon and Ryu preparing breakfast for the four men. I could feel the tangles in my hair, and the my throat was severely dry. I got ready just like every other day and joined them in the kitchen. Koujaku was on a video chat with that Aoba boy. "Morning Aoba," he said in a soft voice. They held up a conversation for quite a while. The rest of us just sat and ate in silence, we didnt make eye contact, didnt speak, we just sat. I munched on my toast when suddenly i began receiving a call, who is it. Suddenly Toshi answered the call for me. He sat in silence and talked for a good 2 minutes, "It wasn't anyone important." I continued on with my breakfast. "Question, why have you guys become so invested in helping me?" It took them a while to answer when suddenly Clear spoke up,"We can't simply let Toue have you. Not after all this time." "Thank you then," The silence slowly crept back up on us. After eating breakfast i got up and stretched, I started heading to my lab. I began working on my new allmate, in all honestly, i had no idea what he should be, what his name should be, what he should look like, its hard to think up something new whenever you have already created 5 allmates already. I spent about and hour and a half working on the project so far. My back was starting to hurt after sitting down for such a long time. I decided to go out to the main house. I walked towards the main house when suddenly Mink walked out of the bathroom shirtless. He stopped right in front of the door and put on his shirt and continued on his way, i understand i told them to make themselves at home, but I didnt mean just walk around half naked. I could feel my cheeks begin to burn up when i remembered the sight.

       Noiz began to pester me, constantly asking when i will show them the way home, i relented. We each made our way to the front door, today Emon was joining me in his bird eater form. I put my hand on the door knob when suddenly the door opened on its own. There stood two men infront of me, "Kyo...Yoru?"

       


	10. Kyo and Yoru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the last of Sakura's two allmates have been revealed, Kyo and Yoru.

Sakura's P.O.V.

        _Noiz began to pester me, constantly asking when i will show them the way home, i relented. We each made our way to the front door, today Emon was joining me in his bird eater form. I put my hand on the door knob when suddenly the door opened on its own. There stood two men infront of me, "Kyo...Yoru?"_ My eyes couldn't believe what they were looking back, after 4 months from being gone, two of my precious allmates had returned from their quest. Grins appeared on their faces, "Missed us Sakura?"

       When it comes to my allmates, each one of them are unique in their own sense, but out of all of the five, the most normal are Kyo and Yoru, both appearance and breed. Kyo is a Rottweiler, he's extremely intimidating, but in the end, he's just a big softie, he is scared of most things but he is loyal to the very end, and will do anything i ask of him. Just like all of my other allmates, he does have eye catching looks he has an undercut hairstyle, the shaven part being a dark brown, and the hair on type being a dirty blonde brown type color complimenting his beautiful sea foam green eyes. Because of him being around 6'1' and having good looks, most girls like to flock around him, but he can be really shy at times. He can, but chooses not to socialize with women, the only girl he speaks to without fear is me. Yoru on the other hand is a cat and has naturally dark brown short hair. He stands at a stature around 5'9' and and has hazel eyes that change with his mood (yes they change with his mood) He's mainly serious and is a serious heartbreaker, the reason... Because he hates women, when i say hate, I mean hate, he looks down on them, but he isn't rude. Both him and Kyo are bids of a feather, although he doesn't like women, he says I'm completely different and to not compare myself to women like them, he often likes to call me special. Usually when he says that, his eyes brighten up and he has a smile that could possibly cure cancer.

       I looked at the men in front of me, although 4 months isn't a long time, it felt like it has been forever since i have seen my boys. I hugged both of them at once, of course the four men behind me we extremely confused as to who these two were. I took a step back and introduced the two. "Ahhh," Koujaku confirming his confusion was gone. "What animals are they?" Noiz asked. I explained how Yoru is a black cat, and Kyo is a Rottweiler. "How do they get along so well then?" I simply shrugged my shoulders. "By the way, green bean over there, what animal is he?" Koujaku pointed at Ryu. "Oh Ryu... He's a traditional dragon." "D-Dragon?" He asked back. I nodded. Ryu is the most unique and most difficult to create, he was the 3rd allmate created, i started working on him before I had even created Emon, since i knew the process would be long, I'm held out on him and created Emon, i continued on Ryu shortly after, but Emon suggested I was  working too much and needed to create a new one for him, henceforth the creation of Toshi. After had completing Toshi, I had successfully finished Ryu, it took 3 years of hard work, but it was of course worth it. Ryu also has a special design to him that lets him both fly, and be able to camouflage himself in the sky, he often takes me for rides when he does so. I continued to explain to them the reason why Ryu was my best allmate, and why I'm very proud of him. They stood in shock at the fact that I had created a Dragon.

     After talking for two more hours, i checked the clock to see that we were losing the day. The four men, Emon and I headed off to platinum jail. The path is extremely confusing if you don't know what your doing, after about half and hour of walking, we found ourselves near platinum jail, "And this is your way back." While the others made their way inside, Mink stayed behind with me. "Are you sure you know nothing about this ability?" He asked softly. "Im sorry, no." He had a worried look on his face, he began to head into platinum jail, i made my way inside after him. We found ourselves at the green playground, there were many food stands. The air had a scent of food that made my mouth begin to water. I then stopped and began starring at on of the food stands with drool pouring out of my mouth. "Sakura, you can have some if you'd like," Emon said from my back under my hair. "Are you sure i can?" I asked. I could feel heat from Emon's body as he gently crawled up, "Its fine, you've earned it haven't you?" I viciously nodded. I walked towards the stand when there was Noiz, "Do... you want some too?" Noiz spoke quietly. He accompanied me to the stand. "Emon, would you like some as well?" "Yes," He probably only said i could have some because he wanted some for himself. I felt a laugh erupt in me. 

       We stood at the Takoyaki stand, Noiz asked for what he wanted, and i asked shortly after. We received our food and the smell of the takoyaki was overwhelming. Noiz took a bite of his when i heard him mutter under his breath, "Pizza, would be better." I could hear myself giggling, he's really childish. I got ready to take a bite, when suddenly he came in and bit mine. I could feel my frustration leaking. I puffed up my cheeks and grabbed one of his, "if you wanted one so bad, you already have another one here." I shoved the takoyaki in my mouth. Man, it was really good. Emon ate his from my back while we walked along eating. Noiz really seemed to be enjoying his when he suddenly ran out. You could see the sadness hit him like a bus. I held my laugh in, "Here," I pointed mine at him, "You can have the rest of this one." He took me up on the offer and ate. So he likes pizza, makes sense seeing how he was locked up in a room due to his inability to feel pain. It must be sad, on his profile it said he really liked pizza because thats mainly what he would eat from inside of his room. He might not be able to feel pain on the outside, but I'm pretty sure he must have been dying on the inside. After our meal, Noiz and I talked a while about the oval tower, and how i built the guard dog allmates. He seemed to be incredibly impressed with my work, especially with Ryu. He then bid his farewell and left. I could see him become smaller with the distance.

       I wandered around taking a look around the green playground, "It looks like a rhyme battle field," i whisper to Emon. He agreed, saying he was going to say that himself. I rarely come here, because I'm not the biggest fan of Platinum Jail, but recently i've been coming here a bit too often. I made my way towards the oval tower, i think its about time that i went home. I waddled down the street when i heard a voice, a voice i never wanted to hear again, just hearing it made my stomach begin to churn, "Hello... Sakura." I turned around...


	11. "You're Special Too"

Sakura's P.O.V.

        _I wandered around taking a look around the green playground, "It looks like a rhyme battle field," i whisper to Emon. He agreed, saying he was going to say that himself. I rarely come here, because I'm not the biggest fan of Platinum Jail, but recently i've been coming here a bit too often. I made my way towards the oval tower, i think its about time that i went home. I waddled down the street when i heard a voice, a voice i never wanted to hear again, just hearing it made my stomach begin to churn, "Hello... Sakura." I turned around..._

I turned to see him, Tatsuo Toue. It was shocking that he even allowed himself to appear in front of an audience. He gradually made his way towards me, i would've ran home, but he could easily follow me. I should have known i was going into platinum jail too much, he can see every single time i enter and leave. I stood still, even if i wanted to run, i couldn't, my body was stiff when he stopped right in front of me. I was afraid, the things he would do to me again. "Well look who we have here," his voice was calm and smooth, although it sounded that way, every word was stabbing me. "Its been a while Sakura how have you been?" I remained silent. "Why are you so quiet." I gnawed on my lower lip, the anxiety was hitting me, and Toue could easily tell i was afraid." You can't run Sakura, I hope you know that. Ive been looking for you for quite some time now huh." Silence... i wasn't just going to start speaking to him as if he was an old friend of mine that i haven't seen in ages. "I going to take you back soon." My eyes widened. I thought i would never have to go back. Go back now and go through everything he had put me through, no... never again. Toue was always the type of man that said if something is unnecessary and un beneficial to him, why should he do it. I thought he was a good man, just like everyone else did, i trusted him. But suddenly, Toue asked if he could run some blood test on me, i thought it was harmless so I let him do so, and that was when it all started. He had returned with the blood test, but told me nothing of the results. He than became obsessed with some ability he claimed i was said to have. I knew nothing of a ability, i told him as it is. Im no one special, just a prodigy fulfilling their life's work. He left it at that at first, never did anything to make me feel uncomfortable. Then, he grew more and more obsessed. He began to start experimenting on me against my will. I went through hours of torture and test and i could feel my body breaking. I had so much blood drawn from me at one time, I couldn't move at all, one of the alphas had to carry me home. Each day, the experiments, tests, etc... became worse and more violent. He then began to believe that, i never wanted to show this ability to him. He than began to put me through emotional turmoil. He broke my soul and spirits slowly, and one day, i could no longer take it. I left.

       Toue was smiling widely at his success in finding me. I was a fool, how could i let myself simply get caught like this. The crowd stared at us, whispering to their hearts content. "We should take this somewhere els-" "NO!" I interrupted. I wasn't allowing the risk of me getting caught, it was better to be in a crowd where everyone could see us. He wouldn't be able to touch me here, well that is if he cared about his reputation. He chuckled at my response. "we're fine here," i silently muttered. "What are you afraid." Toue asked. I kept silent. I didnt want to deal with him at all. I just wanted to go home to my allmates. Be able to just be at peace and have some tea. But all that was thrown out the window. The moment i decided to step into platinum jail was practically me selling my ass off to Toue. I was begging to be caught. Toue was getting tired of the one sided conversation. He leaned in close put his hand behind my head and whispered, "I let you go free for now, and i won't follow you home, but you can guarantee i will come back for you." after a few seconds a shriek escaped from his lips. I looked at his hand to see fang marks. Emon. I immediately ran off. But not towards home, i have to go to them. It was the only that i could be safe. "Thank you Emon." I could hear Emon's frustration. What am I going to do now?... I ran through Midorijima's Old resident district, making a lot of twist and turns just in case if anyone was following me. After 2 hours of running I found myself at the junk shop, this is the only place i could go now. My breaths were heavy, I've never ran for more than 10 minutes in my life, but i guess when you're afraid things change. My legs were like weights it was hard to walk anymore, thats when i saw him. Aoba.

Aoba's P.O.V.

       I was getting ready to head home after a normal day at work, i gathered all my things and headed out with Ren. While i was locking up i heard a loud thud. I turned to see it was the girl who came here previously, the one with the new project or so she said. I quickly rushed to her to check up on her, it was obvious she was struggling to breathe. She then began to whisper, "don't let him find me, please." She was completely silent afterwards. I couldn't just leave her here. I propped her on my back and decided to take her home with me. She was seriously light, carrying her wasn't an issue at all. I made my way through the town when I finally made it home. I entered to find Grams in the kitchen. She had turned to greet me like she usually did, but when she saw the girl on my back, you could see the shock in her face show. "Aoba, who is this girl?" I turned to look at her face, "Well she's a girl who often comes to the junk shop, while i was locking up today, she completely blacked out infront of the shop." Granny crossed her arms. "And what are you going to do with her?" I looked her straight in the eyes. "Im going to watch her for now," Granny sighed, "alright." she said with reluctance. I made my way up the stairs and into my room. I laid her onto my bed, her breaths were still raspy. Just what happened to her. Ren watched her while I went back downstairs to grab her some water. After returning with some water Ren mentioned that she hasn't moved at all. My curiosity couldn't contain itself, just who is this girl. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I made my way down to find Grams opening the door to Koujaku. He greeted her like always and made his way inside. "Koujaku, what are you doing here?" I asked. His smile faded and confusion showed on his face. "What do you mean? Im always here." "No its nothing." He suggested the we went up to my room. But the girl was in there. I strongly doubt that Koujaku was the man she was hiding from, so i decided to show her to him. I led him to my room when his jaw dropped at the sight of her. "What is Sakura doing here?" "Sakura?" I asked. He immediately began contacting some people. "What happened to her?" He asked desperately. I explained how she blacked out in front of my store, and that i was just as confused as he was. "By the way, who'd you call." "Mink, Noiz, and Clear." Shortly after him saying that. The three of them, one by one made there way to my home. After all of them had gathered we all sat in my room. "Hey i'd be nice if you tell me whats going on here." "Who was last with her," Everyone looked at Noiz. "I left her in the green playground, she said she would be fine from there." No one responded to me. Suddenly Koujaku turned to me and silently explained everything to me. This girl i brought home, is a lot more important that i expected her to be.

       We all decided to keep watch on her until she wakes up. That took about two days, i never knew someone could be out cold for such a long time for something like losing your breath. It was in the morning, most of us were sleeping, but i woke up early and saw her sitting up on the bed, staring into nothing. I woke the rest of us up, when she began muttering to herself, "He found me. Toue found me." Clear sat on the bed beside her, and asked if she could explain everything. The fear in her eyes were real. She explained how Toue had found her while she was in the green playground, and he had plans of taking her back home. We can't let that happen. She caressed her allmate, which was quite terrifying seeing how it is a giant ass spider. You could see Koujaku's allmate Beni too afraid to go near Emon, cause of the name, Goliath Birdeater. That left him afraid. She continued to explain that Toue was obsessed with an ability that we apparently had also mentioned. She said she has no such ability, that she really is just a normal girl. "It'll be sooner or later till he actually takes matters into his own hands and actually takes me. Either way, if I did have an ability, in what way would it be able to benefit him." She let out a sigh. I could see how stressed she's been. It must be terrible 7 years of hiding all for nothing. Sakura finished her story, then looked me dead in the eyes. "Aoba, you be careful too, i never get these hunches wrong, there's something special about you to. If Toue finds out about what that is, he might want you too. I suggest you don't let him even learn of you're existence. I know you're special, i can tell." She was being serious, she didnt stutter for even a second, but what is so special about me. 

       I had to start heading to work, while i walked off, Sakura's words rung in my head. Am I really that special?


	12. 'My Dear Toue'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is becoming indecisive with what she should do, now that Toue has found her once.

Sakura's P.O.V.

       Aoba. It might have been better to not tell him, i couldn't just say nothing. Im about to get caught myself, its better if I could protect him in the least. Its better if only one of us get caught, and if one of us does, I'm willing for it to be me. I might be act all high and mighty like I'm not afraid, but in the end, I'm mortified of what would happen if i did get caught. I sat on the bed and stayed silent, the other four were just doing their own thing, its best to just leave it at that. I got up from the bed and grabbed my things, "Where are you going?" Clear asked. I looked at Emon whom was laying on my chest. "I need to go home and inform Toshi. Its a path I'm not used to, but I know how to get home without going through platinum jail." Clear gave a worried look, "If you're so worried, would you accompany me then." The worry in Clear's face subsided. He lightly nodded, and we made our way back home. I never really needed to do anything along the lines up looking up clear through Toshi. I am the creator of the alpha's. I remember, Toue wanted to dispose of clear since he was a, "defect" as Toue had called him. But Clear was not a defect, he was actually one of the best Alpha's created, I left clear in the hands of the man he now refers to as his grandfather. That's where both clear and I learned the jellyfish song. Clear may not remember me now, but later on, I'm sure he will. Clear really is one of my better inventions. Im just as proud of him, as I am my other allmates. Working for Toue wasn't at all bad back then, but little by little, i began to see Toue's true colors. 

        Clear and I made our way around Platinum Jail, it was a longer path, but at least it kept the both of us safe for now. After about two hours of walking, we had finally reached the house. I entered to see all of my allmates doing their own thing. Emon hopped off my chest and made his way to Toshi. I walked up to Toshi and gave him the news. "Toue found us," Everyone completely stopped everything that they were doing. Each of them, thinking we would never be caught. "Does he know where we live?" Asked Kyo. I shook my head, "I doubt it, he only found me in the Green Playground, that was about 3 days ago. I made sure no one was following us." Kyo sighed. "At least the house is still secret, but what do we do now, we cant just simply brush this off," "Don't you think she know's that dumbass," Yoru rebuffed. I lowered my head in disappointment, "Im sorry, this is all my fault. I knew that I was entering platinum jail way too much, I wasn't careful enough and I got myself caught." Ryu remained calm as well as Emon who was now in his human body. "Well I have an idea on ways we could travel quicker to think up a plan with the others," Ryu brought up. "And what is that." Ryu barely goes into his dragon form. It is a beautiful traditional dragon, (looks like something from LoZ: BOTW Farosh) but it is a tad bit too big, but still very useful. This dragon can fly and camouflage itself in the air, which makes it easy for us to travel, we wouldn't have gotten caught if we used this process, but this process in itself takes a great amount of work to pull off. We decided we could do this some other day though, not now. He have to prepare somethings. We spent hours thinking up a plan, clear's ideas were superb, exactly what i expected from one of my creations. After a long day i made my way outside and sat on the roof like i usually did. Wouldn't it be better if I could just get caught, why try fighting it. Ive wasted so many years of my life hiding, and i live quite an empty and sad life, maybe although this would be the move of an idiot, it would be better if I got caught. I went back inside and clear decided he would stay here once again. Everyone went to their rooms and I went to bed with Emon. Yea, it would be better if I got caught.

Clear's P.O.V.

       I stayed in my room singing the jellyfish song as I usually would, it was nothing special. The morning came when suddenly there was a scream. I rushed to Sakura's room when I saw Kyo freaking out. Emon, who never lost his composure, showed fear on his face. "Clear, Sakura's gone." We searched high and low for Sakura, but we couldn't find her anywhere. Thats when we decided we should start searching in the Midorijima Old Resident District, as well as Platinum Jail. We shortly made our way there. We searched both locations, but Sakura was still nowhere to be found. All of her allmates began to panic, I've never seen them like this, especially Emon who never reacts to anything. They all interrogated Emon asking how they could let her go alone, but it wasn't his fault.

Sakura's P.O.V.

       I entered the Oval Tower and waited for Toue to come see me, I wont let him have me, but i know there's something he isn't telling me. He made his way to the lobby, and greeted me. I have enough faith in Toue to come here, he's not the type to enjoy something if it is simply given to him, he likes to work for the things he wants, I can respect that about him. We made our way to his office, he had me sit down and had an assistant of his pour us some scotch. He sat down on as couch in front of me, and lightly sipped his drink. "I'm guessing you know why i am here?" He lowered the glass from his face and smiled, "You have a few questions for me I'm guessing." Silence. "Your silence tells me yes." I looked away, "What is it that you want to know?" "Why did you bring me here when I was younger... What I mean is... Why did you offer me the job here?" He placed the glass on the table. "Im not sure myself, you were young, I had high expectations for you. When you came here for the interview, when you met Trip and Virus, I knew you were perfect." I held the glass of scotch in my hand and took a long look inside. Perfect. I looked up, it had been so long since I had a sat down with Toue and had a conversation with him. I had forgotten how calming his voice was. The hands holding the cup began to shake, even after everything Toue had done to me, I... Toue had always had faith in me when no one else did. I tried to ride those thoughts away, i cant go back to him anymore, especially not now. "Was your suspicion of me having an ability before or after the blood test?" He slightly tilted his head in a confused manor. "Not at all, it was the blood test that made me realize the ability. You were already extraordinary to me even before I had found out you had an ability." Back when I was working under Toue as a child, he would always praise me like this, I wish i could say that I would never return to Toue, but now, its impossible for me to say that now. Returning to Toue no longer sounds bad to me. I could feel my eyes begin to water. "Last question, how would this ability benefit you?" He took a loud gulp from his drink. "Well, do you know what this ability of yours is?" Silence. "No, I'm positive I don't even have an ability to begin with." His eyes were soft, "Well until you know what your ability is, I'm afraid it wouldn't make any sense to you." I wasn't going to argue with Toue, after a while of staring at my drink, I chugged it down. I got up and headed for the door, "Sakura," Toue called out to me. I turned around, "Please reconsider coming back." I looked at him for a good 5 seconds and turned back to the door. " _maybe_ _toue,"_ I whispered so he couldn't hear me. I made my way out of the office and out of the oval tower. I stood in front and saw multiple people partying in the different districts, how could people be partying this early in the morning. I made my way to the midnight blue coast. I sent an invitation to both Aoba and Ren, i needed them to come visit me here. I waited on a bench and waiting for him to come. It gets kinda lonely being in public without an allmate with you. Ten minutes passed when I saw Aoba and Ren making their way towards me. I stood up from the bench and began to wave at them. After a few steps they reached me. Aoba questioned how I could send invitations to people to Platinum Jail and how i can enter without pay, I explained that I used to work for Toue, and he had given me a card that allows me to enter and leave Platinum Jail as I please, kinda like being a resident. He was amazed at the amount of benefits I have. "By the way, no one knows this but Toue gave me a card, he said I can spend as much I want, he still puts in money for me even when I left. I don't use it often, but now I have a good feeling that I can start using it as I please again, I met up with Toue today." Aoba wore a shocked face, his concern showed. "But don't worry, he's not the type to take me by force, but I'm confused Aoba, i spoke with him, and I'm actually considering working for him again." Aoba expression changed drastically. "You cant do that. It may sound good now, but its going to kill you off later on." Ren agreed with Aoba supporting his advice. I know they are right, but... I slapped those thoughts out of my head. He's just trying to convince you, thats what he's good at. Anger filled me, How could I fall for it. I went to an ice-cream shop ordered a sundae, and began to stress eat. "Stupid Toue," I used his card to pay. "You pay for my stress." I sat on the bench and Aoba smiled. "At least you've come back to your senses." 

       Aoba and I discussed everything that Toue and I talked about. He helped me out in making some decisions, Aoba really is great. Just around when we were finishing up our conversation I heard a voice shouting out to me," SAKURA!!!" i could hear sobs behind me. It was Emon running towards me, he rarely loses his cool like that. He's only done that twice in the past 7 years. He jumped atop me, "Where were you," His sobs grew. People began to stare. "Emon calm down, we have an audience," He tried to hold in his tears while hiccuping. I cupped his face, "lets go home Emon." Tears rolled down his cheeks as he nodded. "Aoba, we're going to start heading home." He smiled. We said our goodbyes and we went our separate ways. "Sakura, where were you?" Emon said still slightly crying. "I visited Toue. I had to find somethings out." I looked at the oval Tower,  You'll get what you deserve, _my dear Toue."_

       


	13. Chapter 13

Sakura's P.O.V.

       I returned home to find all of my allmates, including Clear, freaking out. I calmed each of them down, Toshi had already picked up what had happened so he had already returned to working. I returned to my lab, I had a plan that I could greatly use in Aoba and my favor. I got to work on creating my new allmate, I had already started working on him a few nights. I had decided he would be a blue jay, his name would be Ao. Usually a normal allmate for me would take around, 2-3 months just to build their animal body, depending on its size. Since Ao would be a small bird, he would take about 2 weeks to build, since I work fast, I can pull a few all nighters and be done in a week. I also already started so 5 days is all I need. I tied my bangs up into a ponytail and began to work. Toshi began to work along side me on his human form, it usually takes 4-6 months to build it, but Toshi works fast and often gets the help of the others. He reduces it to 1 month, may i just say Toshi is incredible.

       We stayed in the lab for about 18 hours, we didnt sleep, didnt take any breaks, we only left to use the bathroom. We were both determined to complete Ao, even if it were to kill us. I was making good progress for how slow I am with working compared to Toshi. I couldn't work anymore though, the exhaustion was getting to me, but I couldn't stop here, not when I was making so much progress. Emon walked in to check on me when he saw me falling asleep. He walked over to me and told me to get on his back, "No, I have to continue working on Ao," Don't worry I'll continue working on him for you." I felt relieved at the thought that at least someone was doing my work while I took a power nap. "Alright," I got on his back and he took me to the bed. The moment he laid me down, i fell asleep. 

       I don't know for how long i was out, but when i woke up, a blue jay was on my chest. I looked up to see Emon smiling, "I completed him." I laid appalled, I got up and looked down at the the blue jay. "Ao?" A s mile crept up onto my face. Now finally, i could put my plan into action, thanks to that of my 6th allmate, the blue jay Ao. I perched Ao onto my finger. "Ao, i need you to understand that it might take a bit longer till you can get your new body, Toshi is already working on your new body." He nodded. Now, its best if i consult with those four, Clear already knows of the plan. Its about time I start heading over there, I decided to leave all of my other allmates and bring only Ao with me. I got ready just like I did every morning and clear escorted me out. We made our way to platinum jail, we decided since the meeting with Toue, it'd be better if we let him know our presence a bit more. We made our way through platinum jail and reached the old resident district, finding ourselves at Aoba's home. I slightly knocked on the door and waiting. Clear concern showed on his face, of course he was concerned, Im about to do something only an idiot would do. Aoba's grandmother answered us at the door and told us the others were upstairs. We made our way upstairs and Aoba and the others greeted us. I sat down between Mink and Noiz and showed off my new allmate. "This here is Ao," The blue jay stood, perched onto my finger, "Wait," Koujaku, stopped me, "Didnt you once say to me that you hate bird allmates," I looked at Beni, "correction, i said i don't like SMALL BIRD allmates." I couldn't lie, the truth hurts. When everyone had settled down after seeing Ao, i decided to spill some beans. "I guess you are wondering why I had created a new allmate. Well I have an idea that could help us out." I let them in on the plan, none of them showed even the slightest form of interrupting or being against the plan. It took me a while to think this plan up, years actually, but now that I have everyone here, and Toue already knows my location, I thought it best to act now.

       After the our discussion, we decided that it would be a great plan, Mink made altered the plan slightly but his way was a lot better in some forms, so I didnt mind in the slightest. Clear was to go home with me again, he was to help prep for the plan, he also wanted to be able to keep a close eye on me, so he decided it be best he come along. I liked having Clear around, his smooth voice always calmed me of my worries, and the song he sang, the jellyfish song. It had been so long since I heard that sweet melody. I remember who it was that sang that song when I was younger, it made me nostalgic. We made our way to my home and prepped tonight, for tomorrow was going to be an extremely long day. I went to sleep early. I woke up to clear singing in the kitchen, he helped me get ready and held some of my bags, "Shall we go," I nodded at Clear. I left Ao here with Toshi and took Emon with me in his bird eater form. I made his way to my neck and nestled himself as he slowly fell asleep. We made our way to the oval tower, "I think I'll be fine from here Clear," He smiled and pulled my head towards him, his lips reached my ears as he whispered, "Be safe." I suddenly didnt want to go anymore, but it was too late to turn back at this point. I waved at Clear as he walked away, I was then greeted by two voices, what do they want now? I turned to see Trip and Virus, they both had serious faces, thats new they usually had cocky smiles. "What are you doing here?" Asked Virus. "That has nothing to do with you." I turned my head away and grabbed my suitcase and bags, I pushed through them to go inside the oval tower, "Whats with the bags?" I smiled, "You really think I'm going to tell you, well sorry to burst your bubble but thats not happening." I walked past them, leaving them behind me, their voices grew faint. I was glad they were, I couldn't bear to hear or talk with them any longer to be honest. I entered to find Toue waiting for me already at the lobby, the corners of his lips curved into a smile. "So had you made your decision." I took two steps forward and smiled, "I'll come back Toue."

       He showed me around the oval tower claiming that he was concerned that i may have forgotten my way around. I hadn't, I can remember being here just like it was yesterday. He took me up to one of the top floors and showed me to a room. It was an extremely large room, it had an alaskan king bed in the middle of the room complimented with a kitchen, bathroom and a large window that takes up the space of an entire wall. It had a breath taking view, I couldn't believe how much of platinum jail I could see from here. I set my things beside the bed and pulled Emon out from under my hair, suddenly Toue stopped me in my tracks. "About him," He pointed at Emon. "If you want to keep him, were going to have to make a few adjustments to him." Toue still couldn't trust me enough, I gave Emon sad eyes and he did the same to me. "I'd prefer not having him here," I opened a window and let him climb out, "he can find his way home," I had already consulted with Emon about this possibility, and told him he was not allowed to return home unless Clear was with him to escort him, I can't have any chances of having Toue follow him back home and finding all of my allmates, for now, he will go to Aoba's home. I'll miss him, but I have to do what must be done, "I love you," I whispered out the window to him. His low voice replied back to me, "I love you too." I turned around to Toue. "So,  how am I going to work, I usually have Emon help me with work." He smiled, "I've already thought up that possibility. Ive already prepared for you to have new allmates. My stomach slightly turned, I created most of the allmates back when I worked here, i'll most likely be given one that I designed. Suddenly and alpha and guard dog allmate walked in. Why two, and why an alpha. I stared at the alpha, it's been so long since i've seen them. I wouldn't really consider Clear to be one of them, so... "From now on they will be with you at all hours, they will not leave your side, they will protect you." "Protect me?" Im pretty sure there was nothing i was in danger of, I bet he just simply wanted them to keep a close eye on me. Although that does kinda worry me, why would I be in danger? I brushed off what he had said and thanked him for the allmates, supposedly the doberman allmate named Hachi will stay in the room with me while the alpha1 would stay outside of my room. Toue left the room and I was left alone with those two. "Hey alpha," he looked at me. "Can I call you something else, it would get pretty annoying to keep on constantly calling you alpha1, wouldn't you agree." He stayed silent for a while until replying, "Thats up to you, whether I have a name or not doesn't matter to me." I was hoping he'd actually be excited, go figure, he's my creation alright. Clear's name was always quite the enigma to me, it wasn't me who named him, I chose to have his "grandfather" name him. Clear, I never really understood it, but I liked it. I looked at the alpha he was white just like Clear, I suggested we name clear something along the lines of Shiro or Shiroki, but in the end i found Clear to best suit him. "Shiro," he gave an odd look, "from now on, you will be named Shiro," He gave me a stern look then looked away after a second, "fine." A felt a smile creep up on my face, yea I like Shiro.

       I wasn't sure what I would be doing while I was here, for a few hours I just took a nap while Shiro and Hachi watched over me. It made me wonder, where was the other alpha I had created? Those two were created to be with each other. I opened and eye to find Shiro watching over me, he had not yet noticed I was awake. Where is alpha 2?

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be about our mysterious character and more about their allmates. It will be a regular chapter but at the end i kinda want to do a character profile.


End file.
